User blog:Hushuzu/Of Course I'm Scared...
Of Course I'm Scared... ---- Based off of April and Jerics history. The title of the story is from Aprils usual statement to her brother when they go off somewhere to handle some "Business." Learn a bit more about my lovely and favorite role-play characters....Want you character to be in here? You can ask can't promise they will be in :) But I can promise to make a thread if many people are interested for these two characters story and so on. ENJOY! The song above is Aprils natural theme song and what she loves to sing, play on the piano and her main dance routine. ---- Idea.jpg|April Viviana Luna Wish 6f0d92271797bcc9b467a56874c2a9a5.jpg|Jeric Mateo Wish fff62d2a73fb6a9f305077ff58045a13.jpg|Elizabeth Green Hit_5m.jpg|Spike IMG 0327.jpg|Ricky Brett Castillo Tumblr inline nqotq2fHBC1seslm0 540.jpg|Jason Samuel Gonzales Cruise Tattooale.jpg|Alex 99-Amazing-Tattoos-for-Men-Part-II-1connor.jpg|Connor Clark Kent.jpg|Clark Kent Beanie-camera-cool-cute-Favim.com-1199978.jpg|Shawn Moore Learn Your Lesson 3:00 am "April come on!" Jeric shouted towards his little sister pulling her out of bed. He pulled his tired sister up and threw some clothes at her. "Change out of your PJ's we have to get going!" He growled before hurrying out of Aprils room checking on his mom glancing into his parents room seeing them still awake quickly looking back seeing April walk out of her room scared a bit. "J-Jeric? Whats going on?" April asked looking at her older brother. "Where did you put the gun April." 'Jeric gripped her shoulders tightly some of his "friends" were now going to come over for him AND April as they were what you could call a ''"team." '"What do you mean? Jeric whats going on?!" '''April muttered to him with a growl not liking what he had brought her into before hearing some shouting from in the living room. Her pupils shrank in fear before her brother grabbed her pulling her into his room. '"Find the gun April." 'Jeric ordered her as he closed and locked his door the two siblings now searching the room '"I put it in here I know I did!" 'April was now in a panic before the door was busted open and three VERY fit men walked into the room. '"Where is it!?" 'One of the men demanded holding a gun in his hand. '"It's not here Luke now leave." 'Jeric growled as he said that he felt his sisters soft hand brush against his and laid a gun in his grip. His gaze narrowed as he quickly pointed the gun at Luke. '"Now leave." 'Jeric muttered Luke stared at Jeric before pointing the gun at April. He raised a brow with a devilish grin as the man on his right, Liam pointed the gun at Jeric and the man on his left pointed at April as well. Either way the siblings we're going to die if they didn't hand over what they wanted. Jeric quickly put his free arm over April, '"Leave her out of this." 'His gaze sharpened '"Sorry Jeric...But, you brought her into this mess...She knows to much. SO hand it over!" 'Luke cocked his gun watching April grip her brothers arm. Jeric quickly looked at April before muttering, '"Do it..." ' April nodded slowly taking a breath before gulping and slowly walked up to Luke putting her hand in her pocket as if reaching for the object they wanted. Luke slowly lowered his gun as the man on the left pointed his gun now at Jeric. April quickly punched Luke in the face kneeing him in the privates and grabbed his arm bending it the wrong way until hearing it snap and grabbed his gun shooting the man on the left as her brother shot Liam. April quickly dropped then gun scared and back into her brother. '"Are you scared....?" 'Jeric asked as this was normal for April and him to kill. '"Of course I'm scared..." 'April muttered quietly Jeric quickly walked out of the room seeing his mother standing in horror dropping the phone as she had called the cops. '"Get out..." 'Their mother muttered darkly as tears streamed down her cheeks Jeric went to speak. '"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! BOTH OF YOU!" 'Their mother screamed at the two siblings. Jeric grabbed his sisters hand and ran out of the house once outside hearing the sirens of the cop cars and quickly picked up his sister and ran as fast as he could before getting shot in the leg falling turning around so he landed on his back so April wouldn't hit the ground. Five cops walked up to the two handcuffing them and brought them into the car driving off... '"Hey App..." 'Jeric sighed, '"Promise me something..." ' April looked up and over at Jeric, '"What is it?" ' '"No matter how much suffering and pain I put you through...Promise me you'll remember that we're siblings....Always and forever...Along with I do what I do for a reason..." 'Jeric looked at her in the eyes. '"I promise." ''' Prison Years '''Two Years In Prison April was punching her brother repeatedly in his face, "MOTHER FUCKER!" 'Her eyes narrowed and hostile as ever. She was in her orange jumpsuit attire her jacket was tied around her waist showing her white tank top which had some faded blood stains which was hers or her brothers. '"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" 'Jeric upper cutted April throwing her into the wall and punched her in the gut before nailing her in the throat watching her gasp and gag for air. '"I will fucking choke you with a belt if you do that again and then whoop your ass. Understood!" 'Jeric had grabbed her tank top pulling her in closer muttering to her before watching her nod. Clark quickly punched Jeric in the face, '"Aye! Watch it!" 'He growled before pulling April out of Jerics grip and behind him. '"Don't touch her!" 'He stood in front of April watching Jeric with bits of rage sparking in his eyes. '"Last time I checked she was MY sister." 'Jeric grumbled before walking off. April sighed and rubbed her neck, '"Thanks..." ' Clark looked back at April, '"Are you alright?" 'He gently took her wrist pulling her hand off her neck to see where Jeric had punched her there. '"Yeah yeah I'm fine." 'April batted his hand away and smiled up at him. Clark nodded slightly, '"If you say so, but if it gets worse tell me." 'He looked at her worriedly, '"Alright?" 'He gave her a small smile. April nodded, '"I will don't worry." ' Clark and April headed over to the cafeteria sitting down in their usual table. The two we're silent as they watched the guards bring in a new inmate. April raised her brow looking at the guy before her gaze went to Clark who seemed to notice her curiousity. '"You alright?" 'April asked softly only to watch Clark nod in response. April huffed before the new inmate was placed in front of her and Clark. '"Uh-Hi..." 'The man said awkwardly looking at April before his gaze slowly went to Clark who seemed to be studying him. '"I'm Shawn...Shawn Moore, but you can just call me Jay." ' '"April." 'She responded calmly glancing at Clark who ignored Shawn and looked at April, '"Are you going to do that thing tonight?" 'Clark said sadly April didn't hesitate, '"Yeah. Why?" ' '"No reason..." 'Clark cleared his throat before getting up. '''12:00 am ' The prison alarms went off, the loud cries of the same beat and pitch echoing throughout the slumbering inmates causing quite a fright. Jeric had made it out and he reach his hand out for his sister, '"Come on! Their coming!" '''He shouted. Aprils heart pounded before she looked back at Clark her gaze clouded, '"Clark come on!" 'She cried her voice cracking tears streaming down her cheeks before watching his expression darken. '"Just go April! I'll meet you on the other side..." 'Clark murmured before he went over to the guards and punched one in the face giving her enough time to escape. Jeric grabbed Aprils arm and pulled her up and the two siblings ran for it. Their hearts racing and the cold rain striking them like needles as they ran. Their breathing was sharp. They were gone... They weren't ever going back... New Addition April and Jeric sat around a fire, Jeric looked over at his sister who was playing with a few sticks. His gaze slowly shifted back to the fire before hearing a few footsteps. '"What was that?" 'April blinked looking around dropping the sticks. '"I'll go check it out." 'Jeric calmly put out the fire and stood up walking over to where the sound came from. '"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" 'A voice rang out before the sound of someone slapping anothers face came right after it. '"Calm down! Damn!" 'Jeric hissed. '"My names Jeric Wish...I'm just trying to protect my sister..." 'He muttered '"O-oh...I'm Elizabeth..." 'The girl said softly eyeing the stranger up and down. '"Why are you out here...?" 'She asked seeing his clothes were a bet damaged and wore out. '"We got lost...Do you think we can stay at your place?" 'Jeric asked his eyes glittered with pain and sorrow despite how it was all fact emotions, he just wanted a place to just live. '"I-Um...I guess...." 'Elizabeth nodded awkwardly, '"Anything to help someone in need..." ' Jeric walked back to the small camp and picked up his and Aprils bag following Elizabeth back to her car where he opened the door for April and helped her into the car with the bags before getting in the passenger seat. April fell asleep in the backseat, Elizabeth sighed glancing back at April before looking at Jeric who was silent. She drove the two siblings to her home. Jeric got out of the car and gently woke up his sister and headed upstairs into their room setting both his and Aprils bag down, '"You're sleeping on the couch." 'Jeric stated to his sister once she entered the room. '"But..." 'April looked at her brother shocked. '"No Buts. You can keep your stuff in here, but your sleeping on the couch." 'Jeric said strictly looking at his sister in the eyes. April frowned, '"Fine." '''She slowly walked downstairs sitting down on the couch. She looked around slowly, she was use to sleeping in the same room as her brother so being alone in the living room was a bit...New...To her.."Whoa..." April stood up and went over to a Piano, the last time she played one of these was when she was ten. She stood up and sat down on the stool before looking at the keys and slowly began playing the Piano, '"The people are talking, the people are saying that you've been playing my heart...Like a grand...Piano..." '''She softly sang while playing the same keys over and over again with the same lyrics...It was all she knew. '"Am I just...A fool...Blinded stupid for-" 'She quickly stopped as Jeric slammed the cover over the keys, luckily she pulled her hands away from the keys before her fingers were crushed. '"Go to bed." 'Jeric growled before walking upstairs closing his bedroom door. April bowed her head for a moment, she got up and laid on the couch slowly falling asleep. '''9:30 am ' Eliabeth was talking to Jeric about how they had to go to the store for more food, due to she only had enough for herself. '"April doesn't eat much." '''Jeric stated coldly. '"Lets just go to the store." '''Elizabeth huffed. Jeric woke up his sister and the three got back into the car. Once at the store the group walked around picking out foods that they wanted before April wondered off taking out her phone. April walked around the small crowded parts of the store before pick-pocketing a man taking his money. She grinned to herself before she went back to Elizabeth and Jeric was they walked out. '"Oh! I forgot something!" '''Elizabeth hurried back inside. April took out the money counting it before Jeric grabbed her wrist. '"Where did you get this?" 'He demanded. '"I-Uh-Um...." 'Aprils cords within her neck tightened as her pupils slowly shrank. '"You stole this!?" 'Jeric hissed before pulling her in front of him holding both of her wrist within one of his hands and grabbed his belt smacking April with it a few times in the middle of the parking lot without a care in the world April whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks begging for her brother to just stop. '"Jeric stop! Please!" 'April pleaded before he let her go and pushed her back into the car waiting for Elizabeth. April sat within the back seat whimpering wiping the tears out of her eyes and off her cheeks. Once Elizabeth got into the car with Jeric they drove back one. April remained silent before getting out of the car once reaching home and hurried inside. Going into Jerics room and closing the door locking it. '"Damn it April! Let me in!" 'Jeric banged on the door. '"No! Leave me alone!" 'April cried out. Jeric managed to break into the room and saw that April had escaped through the window. '"April!?" 'He went into panic before hurrying downstairs and into the forest behind the house, '"App!?" ' After awhile of looking Jeric walked back inside now no longer caring if she were to die it was her fault he ate an apple. His gaze emotionless. April returned after dark through the back door crying as Elizabeth said that Jeric would be pissed if he found out where she really was, then left. Jeric crouched down in front of April gently grabbing her chin yet firmly, '"Where were you?" 'He asked looking at his sister with a plain gaze. '"At a friends." 'April whimpered '"A guys house?" 'Jeric tilted his head slightly to the side watching the tears run down her cheeks giving him his answer. '"Phone now." '''He held out his hand as April gave him her phone. After that. The siblings went to bed. Thrown Out '''A Month Later The house was quiet for once. No one was yelling or talking, everything was just perfect. April walked back up to the Piano, she began playing the piano again her gaze lowered onto the keys. She remained silent before hearing the movement from above. She retreated to the couch before hearing a lound bang. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE JERIC!" ' '"Elizabeth! Please let us stay! For my sisters sake!" ' '"NO JUST GET OUT!" 'Elizabeth threw the bags downstairs and pushed Jeric downstairs with him. '"Leave!" 'She hissed her words laced with pure hate before looking at April. She looked away before her voice cracked, '"Just get out of here..." ' Jeric grabbed Aprils arm tightly and carried both of the bags dragging his sister out of the house. '"We're heading back to you know who..." 'Jeric muttered. April didn't disagree, there was nothing she could do but follow. '''10:25 pm ' Jeric looked at April sitting on the ground leaning against the wall, he walked over to her, '"Get up." '''His gaze narrowed. April slowly lifted her gaze up to her brother, she had scratches on her cheeks and a cut on her lip. '"I'm not sparring anymore..." 'April muttered out before Jeric forced her up and pushed her against one of the small groups. '"Jeric...! Please...!" 'She pleaded before getting punched in the gut and instantly thrown and pin to the ground. She cried out in pain as she felt her arm snap. She gritted her teeth together crying into the concrete beneath her. '"Fight back April." 'Jeric muttered. '"I-I can't!" 'April whimpered before being picked up and thrown into the wall. Her gaze clouded as she cried out. Jeric just watched, for that past hours of just returning he was letting the gang torture his sister. He folded his arms and waited for her to do something good for once. '"Jeric!" 'April hissed out in pain. '"Fight back April. That's all you need to do." 'Jeric muttered as he watched his sister finally be kicked to the ground, thats where she caught herself on her hands and knees breathing heavily and trembling with pain. Jeric raised a brow at this, he tilted his head slightly before he crouched down in front of her lifting her gaze up to meet his, gripping her chin firmly. '"Fight. Back." ''' He stood up and left her there as he headed into the gangs hide away. April got up quickly tripping and punched one of the guys beating her up right in the face repeatedly. Her eyes filled with rage before she was yanked off and thrown to the side. April continued to punch, scratch and kick the men that came at her...She finally did what her brother wanted.... Adopted (The Siblings and Jason along with Ricky Alex and Connor) '''Months After April made her way to school, Jeric walked by her side. The two siblings walked back a group of four, all boys...They were standing in front of one of the smaller boys of the group shouting at a few bullies. Jeric grabbed Aprils bruised arm and pulled her on the opposite side of him away from the group. She looked at her arms and knew her face had a few marks. She sighed before glancing back at the group of guys making eye contact with a basically all of them. She pulled her gaze away from all of theirs hearing Jeric give a small whistle, for her attention. She hurried closer to his side before they hurried into the school. Glancing back a few times she saw that the small gang were beating up the bullies. She blinked before her brother yanked her into the school. Once the bell rang she hurried into her class room where she met all of the boys, ironically. She sat down in the back where the group had placed them down right after. She fiddled with her pencil before seeing the cute Alex giving kind smiles and curt waves in an attempt to make a small friendship. Before she was going to ask them the hell was on their minds, barley even into the first ten mintues of class the teacher got a phone call. The teacher locked his gaze with April and motioned her to step out. She did as told and then saw her brother. The two spoke calmly to each other for awhile before a loud smack ''was heard outside the door. After a moment of silence, April walked back into the class room her cheek red and had a large handprint upon it. She sat back down in her seat with Jason quickly scooted closer,' "You alright?"' He asked quickly '"I'm fine."' She muttered not wanting to talk about, but Jason couldn't help but worry. '"No. Your not. Did he do that to you? The guy who was walking with you when you passed us?"' He pointed to the redness. '"Does it matter?"' April hissed glaring over towards him. '"Why are you even bothering with her, Jason?" Ricky snorted eyeing April. '"Cut it out Ricky." '''Alex growled the two instantly barking at one another. '"It just does. Don't worry, we'll protect you." 'Jason placed his hand on Aprils shoulder before turning to the group. '"Thats, Ricky, Alex and Connor. I'm Jason." 'He smiled pointing everyone out. April looked at Jason unsure how to react and then looked at the others, '"April..." 'Dismissal ' April and Ricky were barking at each other about who was more stupid before the bell rang. '"HA! PUTA YOU I TOLD YOU IT WAS AT THREE!" '''April smirked with victory. '"I don't think so Mami, look again." '''He grinned the clock reading 3:05, with that April growled and the group headed out of the school before seeing Jeric standing there, waiting for his sister. The Draft (Military + Ricky) Forgotten (Lost memory from Military) Pain (Jeric and Aprils out burst of fights and physical injuries) Love (April and Alex) Hate (Alex leaves April and April goes into a dark stage) New Life (April and Ricky meet up in High school) The End (Ricky and April with their new family) Category:Blog posts